Rumours
by BornThisWay
Summary: Checked out the spoiler sites lately to get your fix of WWE spoilers and rumours? Johnny Nitro has ... unfortunately. Continued by request, cowritten with MadisonAve. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The time spent on this was supposed to be spent updating Working Women, I know, I know, I'm a bad person. However, after reading one too many negative reports about Melina and Johnny on rumour sites I was ready to crack on Sunday afternoon. Apologies to all who got stuck listening to my rants. I swear, the ones with talent get treated like shit ... sighs. This story is written in the real, if you know what I mean.

Okay, I'm done now. You all know the drill. Italics are flashbacks or things pulled off websites. I own nothing. I'd credit the rumour sites that tried to bury Johnny's career by posting the things inserted in the story (there were tonnes) but they won't show up here anyway...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing absently, Johnny clicked on the article. The headline screamed out at him, the words blaring before his eyes. It was exactly what he'd feared.

"_Nitro held back_."

Tapping his fingers anxiously on his knee, he waited for the page to load. He dreaded opening it, he had a feeling he knew what it was going to say. Usually he tried to avoid reading these websites, stupid spoilers spread by internet smart marks, verified by nothing but suspicions. This time he couldn't help himself. Rumours had been circulating the hallways for weeks. It was only a matter of time before it all came to a head.

_"Johnny Nitro is still being held back in the company due to his personal relationship with his girlfriend, Melina. Many officials turn their heads when wrestlers get personally involved and may cost them any pushes in the near future."_

He read the words slowly to himself, saying them aloud to an empty hotel room. "Still being held back ... Personal relationship with his girlfriend, Melina."

Personal relationship. What did that mean, personal relationship? Of course they were having a personal relationship; he was dating her for Christ's sake! Had been for three years now! Lord, she was half the reason he'd stuck it out in this crazy business! But now it seemed like she was going to be nothing but his downfall...

A content sigh echoed through the next room as Melina rolled over in their bed and snuggled in under the covers. Stretching out her arm, she reached for Johnny but for once he wasn't there. Dead to the world yet still conscious of her surroundings, she murmured his name, wanting, needing to know that he was still there. "Johnny?"

Turning to her now he smiled softly. The distance between them was only a few metres, but in that instant he felt more disconnected from her than ever. "I'm here Mina. Give me a minute babe."

"Mmmk," she muttered drowsily. "Love you."

"I know Mina. Go back to sleep," he encouraged her quietly. "You need your rest."

Looking back at the screen, Johnny tried to make sense of the words that seemed to predict his doom. Held back. It wasn't fair. It didn't matter that he was the only Tough Enough success story still toughing it out week after week on Raw. The fact that he'd worked his arse off to even get his spot on the roster initially meant nothing. Why?

Because he just happened to fall in love with the current Women's Champion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Melina," she said, sticking her hand out shyly to shake his. "You looked really good out there ... uh ... John," she finished, reading his name off his name tag. "You handle yourself really well in the ring."_

_"Thanks," he smiled gratefully, glad at least someone was on his side. "This is my second time here." Gesturing around the set of Tough Enough III he looked at home in his surroundings, Melina immediately feeling more at ease simply by talking to him. "I was here for Tough Enough II," he explained quietly. "Apparently I didn't want this enough though, and ..."_

_"You were cut," she finished. "I know how that feels. It used to happen to me all the time in the modelling business. Casting calls are vicious places, especially if you aren't blonde with blue eyes," she smiled wryly with a shrug. "Those are the breaks."_

_Intrigued, Johnny smiled at her warmly. Something in her eyes made him __want__ to get to know her better. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I guess so." he told her. "Hey, Melina, are you from around here?"_

_Shaking her head, Melina brought her eyes to meet his. "No, I'm from California originally."_

_"Really?" He asked in surprise. "Me too."_

_"Maybe we can catch up when you're done?" She suggested. "I can give you my number?"_

_Nodding, he surveyed her with twinkling eyes. "I'd like that."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Many officials turn their heads when wrestlers get personally involved ..."_

Blinking harshly with the lack of light in the room, Johnny buried his head in his hands. Unbelievable. So the real reason Stephanie McMahon and John Laurinaitis had continually been avoiding meeting with him had been because of his on and off-screen girlfriend. He shouldn't have been surprised. What he didn't understand was why he was being punished and Melina wasn't ... Lord, he was proud as hell of her for winning the Women's title, but he failed to see what the reasoning behind any of this was. What did they want him to do, leave her? Just chuck her aside for a shot at the belt? Which belt would he be rewarded with if he did? The Intercontinental Championship? Hell, would they even give him a shot? He doubted that. They just wanted him away from Mel, or so it would seem...

This made no sense.

After all, there were plenty of other couples dating within World Wrestling Entertainment. He and Melina had been dating for longer than any of them! Phil Brooks and Maria Kanellis. Torrie and that Spirit Squad guy. He didn't recall there being any problems with Ken and Alexis when they were dating, and now they were engaged. Hell, they could already have been married for all he knew! Not to mention Paul and Stephanie ... even if she was the bosses daughter, he wouldn't believe for a second that they'd had that many problems with Paul's booking during the early stages of their relationship. So why were he and Melina being singled out?

Standing up in his seat, the former Tag Team Champ began to shove his things into his duffel. He wasn't going to get anywhere in this business until he threw away the women he loved? Fine. If he couldn't have one, then he couldn't have the other either. He was out of here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slamming the door behind her Melina stormed into Johnny's locker room, collapsing face down on the couch. Another match, another loss. Another loss to someone who had been wrestling for less than a quarter of the time she had. _

_"What's wrong?" Climbing up from his spot on the floor he placed a hand upon the small of her back, rubbing gently. "Mel? Talk to me."_

_"I'm sick of bitches!" She muttered into the cushions, voice muffled. He turned her head toward his, seeing tears well in her eyes. "I'm sick of being taken advantage of, sick of being told I have ..."_

_"Attitude," he cut in. "Being told you have an attitude."_

_"But I don't!" She protested warily. "In the beginning they tell me they wouldn't hire me because I don't have character. Now, I have 'character', I live my 'character'! How can I do what's right if I don't know what I'm doing is wrong?"_

_Pulling herself into a seated position, she wiped blearily at her face, trying to stop her tears from falling. His heart ached to see her like this so hurt ... so vulnerable. Opening his arms to her he welcomed her into his embrace but she refused. This was something she had to deal with, figure out on her own. "I don't know what I can say Mel," he replied awkwardly. "I know how much you work your ass off. I know how much you deserve that title." Reaching for her Championship belt he placed it in her lap. "More importantly, __you__ know it." _

_Tracing the lettering of her name on the belt, Melina sniffed loudly, trying to calm down. "This is what I hate about this place. Hell, about the whole business. I can work so hard and still get treated like crap. I have to put the other Diva's over, I can't even accompany you to the ring anymore."_

_"The other Diva's deserve their shot," Johnny reminded her reluctantly. Sighing, she averted her eyes. This was true, she thought. They did deserve a chance ... some of them anyway. "I know that you think you're being treated unfairly. I agree with you."_

_"I want to quit."_

_"No, you don't. You've worked too long and too hard to give up on this," he lectured her gently. "If you give up now, you'll always regret it Mel."_

_"I don't care. I can't take this anymore. I want out."_

_"So you're just going to let them win?" He asked her retreating back in disgust. "That is __not__ the Melina Perez I know. The hell is going on with you?"_

_About to storm out she stopped. "Would you want to be some where you weren't accepted? I'm clearly not wanted here Johnny." She faltered, stopping to think about she wanted to say. "I don't even mean by the fans ... it's the rest of the people in that locker room. I'm just not good enough .for them, and I'm sick of trying to meet their standards."_

_Reaching for the doorknob she twisted it slowly, Johnny's head aching more with every movement. Resisting the urge to turn back to him, Melina bit her lower lip softly. "Fine then," he muttered. "Whatever makes you happy Mel. Whatever you want."_

_"Whatever I want?" She echoed dully. "Johnny, I'm doing this for you. You've heard the rumours. My 'attitude' is holding you back. Any chance you have of becoming a main event star is shot as long as I'm around. So, I'm out."_

_Moving to stand in front of her he leaned his back against the door. "If you go, I go." She looked as if she was about to speak, but he silenced her with his eyes. "No. I won't hear it. If you want to be here, because my God, you __deserve__ to be here, then we stick this out. Together."_

_"Seriously?" Nodding, he stuck his hand out. Taking it in her own, Melina brightened slightly. They shook on it, Johnny making a silent promise to himself that if the chance ever did arise that he was in her place, he wouldn't kick it in. Now if he could only keep that promise._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up a pen from the desk, he scrawled Melina a note on the hotel's letterhead. Reading it back to himself he shook his head, scribbling out what he'd written. Writing furiously he glanced at the screen of his laptop again, something else on the page catching his eye.

_ Link - Johnny Nitro's Current Status within WWE? Find out more HERE._

Against his own better judgement he slid back into his chair and clicked. Both the pen and the note fell from his hands as he leaned back slightly to check on Melina. She was still asleep, thank God. He didn't want her to see him leave. He didn't really want to leave, truth be told. Lord, why did this have to be so hard? All he wanted was to wrestle. On the flipside, all he wanted was Melina. Facing the screen once more, his eyes widened at what he saw.

_Johnny Nitro's name just doesn't come up anymore when it comes to people being elevated. It's not even heat anymore due to Melina, his name just doesn't come up. So he's kind of forgotten now, and just wrestling on WWE Heat for the time being. _

Forgotten. Well if he was being forgotten now, he wouldn't be all that hard to erase from people's memories when he was gone, would he? It would be best for everyone now if he just left. With a heavy hand he picked up his pen and started writing again. By the time he had finished Melina was stirring again, murmuring in her sleep. Shoving his feet into his shoes he snatched up his room card and slipped away out the door.

"Johnny?" Sitting up wearily the Diva rubbed her eyes, expecting to see her boyfriend beside her. Instead she was met with the lonely hum of a computer monitor, the blue screen obscured by a note. Pushing off the covers Melina stumbled over to the desk, ripping the paper off the machine. A gasp caught in her throat as her eyes drifted to the website Johnny had been browsing. "Oh babe ..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come inside Johnny."

The former Intercontinental Champion turned to see his girlfriend bundled up in her hoodie and ear muffs, staring at him from the doorway of their hotel. Melina shivered slightly, watching him as he leant against a lamp post. He tried to smile, but his usual cocky grin failed to reach his eyes. Silently she gravitated towards him, grasping his hand and pulling him to a nearby park bench.

"You know it's not true," she told him bitterly as she slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Why waste your time believing?"

"How do you know it's not true?" He asked hollowly. "Melina, I haven't had anything even resembling a push since Jeff reappeared on the scene. I'm stuck mid-card, jobbing with Ken, to the Hardyz, week in, week out. Stephanie won't even meet with me. I'm gone Mel. I might as well leave before I get released. They already released Joey, or Adam I guess I should call him now." She began to object, but he cut her off. "I've been relegated to Heat, I'm getting beaten by some guy who has been fired and re-hired by the WWE more times, than I care to count. I'm done for."

"How many other guys can say that they won the WWE Tag Team titles the night they debuted?" She asked him suddenly, becoming impassioned. "How many other guys can say they've been in the WWE just over two years and they've already held five titles? You're doing something right," Melina encouraged him as she stared up at him hopefully. "This is just a bad slump, you'll push through it."

"Forgotten." He mumbled under his breath. Melina looked confused, but she waited for him to explain. "They're saying I've been forgotten. I'm starting to think they're right."

"And I'm telling you that they're wrong!" She exclaimed firmly. "Too many times have those stupid sites gone around saying I would never make Champion, that I'd be fired if I didn't pull off my match at Wrestlemania with Ashley. The match sucked ... but I'm still here. You're still here. Things are going to get better."

"I'm holding you back."

Her voice was clear and her words concise. "No, you're not."

"Mel ..."

"John Randell Hennigan, you listen to me, and you listen up good. These things, these comments, are all rumours. It's just propaganda, started by smart marks and people with too much time on their hands. Do you see these guys at the show every week busting their arse? No. What are they doing? They're off making up stories, about you and about me. Hell, about anyone that will generate more traffic to their website. Their opinions don't matter. They don't book my matches. They have no say on who you'll be wrestling next week, do they?"

"No," he answered sheepishly, knowing she was right.

"No, they don't," she agreed. "That's up to Steph and the creative team. And so what if Steph won't give you the time of day right now? She's made it clear in the past she doesn't like me. And look who's Champion."

"You are," he told her proudly. Somewhere deep down he knew she was right, but he was still having doubts. She deserved better, he thought shamefully. It was only a matter of time before she realised it. Until that time came, he had to make himself believe that she was right. "And you're a fighting Champion, no matter how many times they make you job to Candice."

Standing up he clasped her hand in his and began to lead her back to the hotel. Holding her against him in the elevator he wanted to kiss his, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Everything she had said was true. Yet he was still having troubles believing. The elevator opened and they walked to their room, each lost in their own thoughts.

I almost lost him, Melina realised with tears in her eyes. He actually thinks that all of this mess is his fault. I can't believe he blames himself. Johnny was ready to leave me.

I can't just leave her; he thought to himself anxiously. It'd crush her, not to mention the pain I'd cause myself. I was so close to walking out on her tonight. I love her more than anything. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe then Stephanie would treat her with some respect.

Closing the door behind them, Johnny took off his shoes and laid his bag on the floor. Facing away from him Melina undressed and got into their bed, the tears she'd been holding back until now streaming down her face. Hitting the lights Johnny watched as she curled up into a tiny ball, trying to comfort herself. His face fell once more, as he cursed himself. He hadn't even been man enough to let her go. All he had successfully accomplished was making her miserable.

Switching off his laptop he pulled off his shirt and slipped under the covers with his girlfriend. Instinctively she rolled toward him, arm falling over his torso as she snuggled into his side. Hands folded underneath his head, he stared blankly at the ceiling, mind still travelling at a million miles an hour. Raising her head Melina moved to kiss him, pressing her lips to his, but in his conflicted state he wouldn't respond. Feeling somewhat rejected, she moved away to her side before he lifted her hand in his and kissed it softly. Motioning for her to move back to his side, he opened his arms and simply held her.

"You promised not to leave me," she whispered. "You promised me."

"I promised," he echoed her words. Satisfied with his response she pushed her body back against his and fell asleep to the feel of his fingers on her hips.

He spoke in a whisper as not to wake her. Johnny needed to think this through. Should he believe her? Or were the rumours all true? He knew that he would be okay wrestling on the independent scene if need be. He could afford to be the bigger man in this situation, if only for Melina's sake.

"But sometimes ... Sometimes promises are meant to be broken."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Howdy ya'll. Regrettable Riot and MadisonAve here to brighten up your day ... SURPRISE! The remainder of this story will be co-written, due to my extremely hectic schedule and Madison's devastatingly awesome ideas!! We hope you enjoy!

We disclaim, even though I'm sure we'd both love to be in control of WWE's booking...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stephanie McMahon speaking," she said in her crisp tone.

"Hey Sis," came the arrogant voice over the phone. "How's it going?"

Stephanie sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What do you want Shane?"

"Do you have time for a little heart to heart with your brother?"

"Not really." Flicking on her indicator she shifted lanes and headed off the highway. "Like I said, what do you want?"

"It's about Nitro."

Listening intently now, Stephanie pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. "What about him?"

"I know you think he has potential," Shane started. "And I agree."

"Shane, you've always hated Johnny. What's going on?"

"I've been speaking to John Laurinaitis," her brother lied through his teeth, thinking quickly. "We have an idea for Melina, but we don't want Johnny a part of it. Can you help me out?"

"I'm head of the Creative team," she noted pointedly. "What are you doing going behind my back?"

"Look, you want Melina gone don't you?"

The brunette didn't even skip a beat. "What can I do?"

Shane grinned manically. Could this be any easier? It was like taking candy from a baby. "Just come to the arena, and I'll fill you in."

Finishing the call, Stephanie shoved her keys back in the ignition and glanced in the rear view mirror.

Nobody needed to tell her twice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice match Perez." Melina looked to her left to see Shane McMahon beside her, watching as she undid her boots. Standing in her locker room she was more than a little shocked to see him there, sitting down next to her bag. "That was impressive."

"Uh ... Thanks?" She answered weakly. Placing her gear in her bag she stepped back slightly, uncomfortable at just how close he was to her. Slowly reaching for her things she grabbed Johnny's jacket and wrapped it around herself, trying to cover up her bare skin. It wasn't unusual for the McMahon children to wander the halls talking to the staff, but it was another thing for Shane to come into her dressing room when she was trying to change. "I still ended up losing, so it can't have been too great."

"Oh, that's not important." Shane smiled kindly, placing his hand on her forearm. Smiling back awkwardly the Diva tried to pull her arm away, but he held her firm. "You know, there is something you can improve upon though."

"Yeah?" Melina asked innocently. "What's that?"

"Well, it's got to do with dropping some 'dead weight' so to speak." Shane explained. The Women's Champions eyes narrowed as she realised what he was hinting at. "Melina, the creative writing team has a brand new gimmick in mind, and after some serious thought, we've decided that you would be the best one for the job."

"Really," she smiled tightly, deciding to play along with his little game. Warning bells were ringing in her head, but she knew better than to try and challenge him at this point. "And what would that be?"

Sliding closer to her Shane lifted his hand from arm and slipped it around her waist instead. Melina froze, trying to inch away but to no avail. "We're still trying to work out the finer details," he purred. "But it's big Melina, and all you have to do to get yourself in the picture is too ..."

Shoving his arm away Melina frowned slightly. "Is to what?"

"Drop Johnny," he responded matter-of-factly. Instantly a scowl came across her face. Oh no, he hadn't , she thought darkly. It seemed like Stephanie wasn't the only McMahon with her own agenda walking round the joint. What the hell was it with people around here trying to interfere in her personal life? "He's holding you back right now Melina. Think about it. You're a Champion, and what is he doing? He's hanging off of your coat tails."

Almost subconsciously she wrapped Johnny's jacket around her a little tighter. "No." She said firmly, without a moment of hesitation. "Take your gimmick and cram it, Johnny is more important to me than some lame ass push. I'm already Champion. You can't promise me much else."

Something flashed in his eyes at her flippant attitude. This looked like it was going to be a little harder than he had first thought. Swallowing heavily, he shot her a confident grin. "Just think about it. That's all I ask."

"I've given you my answer ..."

"Ah, but you don't want to go rushing into anything now, do you?" Shane asked, beginning to retreat. "Just think about it."

Backing out of the doorway Shane rammed straight into Johnny, the Tough Enough winner seemingly a little perturbed at the man's appearance. "Shane," he nodded coolly. "Good to see you."

"Likewise," the eldest McMahon sibling smirked. Heading down the hall, he wasn't finished yet. "Speak to you soon, Mel."

Entering the locker room Johnny closed the door behind him. "Hey," he smiled softly, taking in the tiny Diva before him dwarfed in his coat. "Are you alright? You look a little off colour." Feeling her forehead he took in her pale complexion. "You don't feel hot though."

"I'm okay," She broke in abruptly before relenting. "I'm alright Johnny." Shrugging off his coat she gave it back to him. He began to tell her to keep it, but she interrupted him. "No, you put it on. Sit down," she insisted. Doing as she said, he put his coat on and sat down on the bench. Feeling defeated, he closed his eyes before opening them to see her peering at him shyly. A smile spread across his face, now understanding what she wanted. Opening his arms, he let her sit on his lap and curl up against him. Wrapping the coat and his arms around her, Johnny hooked his finger under her chin.

"What happened out there? You weren't focussed."

"I know," she said quietly. "I let her get the better of me."

"You'll get her back," he comforted her, smoothing her hair down. "What'd Shane want?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Okay," he said suspiciously. Hugging her tightly he dropped a tiny kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

Johnny looked up from his seat to see Stephanie McMahon staring down at him. Eyeing her up and down he cleared his coat off the chair beside him and gestured for her to sit. "Hello Stephanie," he replied politely. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks." Sitting down she followed his line of sight to what was happening in the ring. Melina was in the ring with Dave Finlay, working on her technique. The Diva frowned as she saw Stephanie approach her boyfriend, but tried not to think anything of it. "She looks good."

"Yeah," Johnny said with a tiny smile. "She's improving all the time."

"So she should be," Steph said snidely. "She is the Women's Champion after all. It's nice to see she's trying hard, even if she can't win a match."

The former Intercontinental Champion's head snapped back at her remarks. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," he answered stiffly. "I guess that's yours."

"It's the opinion that matters. I'm in charge of her booking, you realise. Yours too."

"I know, Stephanie," he bit back harshly. "I get it."

"Do you Johnny?" She asked seriously. "Do you really get it? I don't think so. If you did, you would have faced up to the reality that as long as you stand by her, the longer you suffer. If you really understood what was going on, you'd be in the Championship hunt right now. Instead, you choose to languish around the mid-card and cement yourself firmly in the 'talent going nowhere fast' pile."

Turning to face her, Johnny's face was bright red with anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Stephanie asked in amusement, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Why, what do you mean? I don't have a problem with you Johnny."

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Johnny growled quietly. "What is your problem with Melina? You haven't exactly tried to keep your feelings about her a secret. As far as I know, you have no reason to dislike her, or hold her back."

"You know company policy Johnny. Wrestlers who get involved aren't looked upon kindly by anyone backstage."

"No?" He asked bitterly. "What about your marriage to Paul? You know ,the ten time World Heavyweight Champion Triple H? Or are you the exception to the 'Golden Rule', Princess?"

"My marriage is none of your business!" She spat back, getting to her feet. "Don't you dare speak to me like that! You are my employee, and you have just overstepped your limits."

Jumping her to face her, Johnny balled his fists together. "No, you overstepped your limits. Back off Stephanie. Say another bad thing about Mel and I'll be forced to do something I regret."

"I didn't say anything bad about her," Stephanie smirked again. "You are just assuming I was going too." Smoothing down her pants suit she moved to leave, tossing him a final look at him over her shoulder. "Just be thankful my parents like her Johnny. If I had my way, she'd be gone by now, and things would be very different around here."

Melina watched from the ring as Stephanie stalked off in one direction and Johnny stormed off in another. Slipping between the ropes she tried to follow her boyfriend, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Melina," Dave said quietly. "He needs to blow off some steam." Nodding slowly, she turned her attention back to the ring. "Did you want to try that chain combination again?"

Seeing Johnny slam the door behind him she winced. "Okay. Let's go, from the top."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son of a bitch," Johnny muttered. "I swear to God, given the chance I'd crush her."

Letting his anger get the better of him he threw his bag across the locker room. Smashing into the door, the bag fell at the feet of Randy Orton as he entered. The Legend Killer began to speak, but before he even had the chance, Johnny let loose once more, kicking someone's suitcase across the floor.

"Tell me, what right does Stephanie McMahon have to tell me what to do?" Randy stayed silent, not sure if he was speaking rhetorically or he was looking for an actual answer. "She doesn't control me. She has no right to tell me what I should be doing, especially when we're talking about my life, something that has nothing to do with her."

"What's she done?"

"Melina."

"Huh? Aren't you talking about Steph? What the hell did Mel do?"

"Nothing," Johnny replied with mournful eyes. "Stephanie just confirmed the rumours I've been hearing all along. Melina and I are holding each other back. "

"What?" Randy asked incredulously. "Man, no! That's a big load of bullshit, and you know it."

"Then how come Stephanie just told me I'm not in the hunt for the World title because of our relationship?" He challenged. "Huh, Randy? In her own words. What do you say to that?"

His friend was silent as he closed the locker room door. Stepping forward to stand in front of Johnny, his voice held a note of concern. "She said that to you? Being totally honest Johnny, she said that?!"

"Yeah," Johnny said listlessly. "She said, and I quote, 'If I really understood what was going on, I would be in the 'Championship hunt' right now'. Instead, I choose to 'languish around the mid-card' therefore sticking myself firmly in the 'talent going nowhere fast' pile."

Giving a low whistle, Randy placed a sympathetic hand on Johnny's shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Made up your mind yet?" Shane asked smoothly as he intercepted Melina on her way into catering. "There's a lot riding on your decision Perez, this gimmick was designed solely with you in mind."

Glaring at him from behind her sunglasses she folded her arms. "I thought you said the creative team had come to a decision after you had developed the gimmick."

"Well ... uh, you see," Shane fumbled. Melina looked at him pointedly, tapping her foot. "We thought in the beginning it would suit you," he trailed off. "So we modelled it around your character."

"Why the change in story Shane? What are you trying to do? "

Across the room, Johnny was watching Melina intently. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. "She's with Shane, again?"

Randy looked up from his tray, deliberately seeking out Melina and Shane near the entrance. "I'm sure it's just business," he said reassuringly. "He's her boss."

"Steph is my boss, but you don't see me turning around to talk to her every five seconds," Johnny hissed. "Do you?"

"Um, actually ... "Randy began sheepishly. "She's right behind you man."

Rolling his eyes, the former MNM member continued to eat his lunch without even turning around. "What do you want Stephanie?"

"Just stopping by to remind you of your match tonight," she said with a jaded smile. "You're teaming with Kenny to take on Candice and Cryme Tyme."

"In a handicap match?" He asked in disbelief. "Great, I can't wait."

"Oh, it's not a handicap match," Stephanie yawned. "Melina will be there too ..." Tapping her chin, she pretended to be deep in thought. "Then again, I guess it will be a handicap match. Considering you have to team with her. I mean, I'm sure she has some sort of handicap. I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

Randy's eyes widened at Steph's words. He couldn't believe she had just had the audacity to say that about Melina and in front of her boyfriend no less. He had had some pretty outrageous stuff said about him at times, and granted, some of it may have been true; but this was ridiculous. Johnny kept his head down knowing that if he met Steph's smiling eyes he would snap. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shane was still with Melina, something else that was starting to bother him. "You need to go," he said angrily. "Now."

"But why? We're having such a nice conversation."

"Stephanie?" The brunette glanced in Randy's direction, not expecting to hear from him. "I believe Johnny told you to leave."

"But ..."

"Go." Randy snapped fiercely. Stephanie stood her ground, refusing to be pushed around by the people who were supposed to be working for her.

"Fine!" Johnny exploded, jumping out of his seat. "I'll go!"

At exactly the same moment Melina stormed away from Shane, running into Johnny in the middle of the cafeteria. Smiling up at him hopefully, Melina was more than a little hurt when Johnny gazed down at her with loathing and pushed her aside. Her entire face fell as he left the room, torn between running after him and giving him the space he clearly wanted. Searching the room awkwardly she began to shuffle off to the side, something that made Randy sigh sadly. Picking up his tray he left Steph standing on her own at the table, heading over to his best friend's girlfriend.

"Hey!" Stephanie protested. "Where are you going?"

"To try and cheer up my friend Steph," Randy remarked bitterly. "I don't know if you know what that's like. I doubt you even understand the whole 'friend' concept." Winding through the traffic he sat down next to the Women's Champion, causing her to glance up in surprise. She looked lonely, Randy realised. At least when things were being said about him, he only had himself to worry about. She had the Championship, her boyfriend's future and her own future to be concerned with. Looking at the heavy weight resting on the diminutive Diva's shoulders he knew he had to do something. "Hey Mel."

"Hi Rands," she said softly, a lone tear in her eye. What had she done? Why was Johnny mad at her? "What's up?"

The contempt he held for Steph in his eyes softened as he saw Melina struggling to keep up her brave facade. "Is this seat taken?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie watched with interest as Randy made a funny face at Melina, the Diva giggling despite herself. The Legend Killer eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled back at her, glad he could at least do something to cheer her up. The youngest McMahon turned away from the scene, suddenly feeling ill. She had no idea why ... but all of a sudden she found herself wishing she was the one Randy was comforting. Her cell began to ring, its harsh tone bringing her back to reality. Glancing at the display, the ID read Paul. Paul Levesque to be precise.

Her gaze drifting back to Randy, Stephanie made a decision. "Not now Paul," she answered before he had the chance to speak. Ending the call she dropped the phone back in her pocket and walked away. "It's not you I'm interested in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting poolside Melina closed her eyes tiredly. Randy had tried to convince her that she wasn't the one Johnny was upset with, but she wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Dipping her toes into the pool she shivered. The water was far from cold, but for some reason the Diva was having trouble pulling herself together. A familiar pair of arms slipped around her waist as she stared off into the distance, mind going a million miles an hour. Johnny rested his chin on her shoulder, his body radiating warmth she gladly embraced.

"I'm not upset with you," he said softly. "Please, don't think that."

Not replying, she shuffled forward, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. He pulled her back toward him gently, not understanding that she needed her space. Melina just didn't get it; he'd run off twice already today while she's been around him. He had pushed her away in catering, and now he had no explanation just an apology. Not even that.

"Why?"

The question sat heavily in the air as he hesitated. There was no way he was going to tell her what Stephanie had said. He couldn't upset her anymore than he had already. "I ... I can't tell you."

"Okay."

He winced at her reply. It was emotionless, her body suddenly turning rigid in his arms. Melina wasn't having any of that. "I need you to trust me. Forget everything else, just trust me. Can you do that?"

"I guess so." Her voice was doubtful, and he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her. Releasing her slowly he stood and offered his hand which she accepted. Lifting her gently off the deck he helped her stand, trying to hold her towards him. He craved the feeling of her body against his, needed to feel her nestled against his chest. Melina obliged him for only a moment, turning her head as he moved to kiss her. His lips missed hers and he ended up kissing her cheek as she left to grab her things.

Watching her go he sighed. "We have a match."

"Okay."

"Together."

"I know."

"With Kenny, facing Candice and Cryme Tyme." He wished she was turn around so he could see her expression, but she kept going. Pausing in the doorway she looked at him momentarily before continuing walking. "Melina ..."

Melina. He didn't even attempt to call her Mina, for which she was grateful. She couldn't take anymore of him right now. He wanted her trust? Smiling despite herself, she looked in his eyes and knew that there was more to the story than he was willing to tell her. Shane's words echoed in her ears - _He's holding __**you **__back right now Melina. Think about it. You're a __**Champion**__, and what is __he__ doing?_ Forcing the thoughts to the back of her mind she nodded at him slightly and smiled again.

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenny."

The young Superstar turned around to see Stephanie and Shane smirking at him. Leaning against Vince's office door, the pair surveyed him up and down. "Big match next huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, a little puzzled. "What's going on?"

Shane stepped up and wrapped a carefree arm around Kenny's shoulder. He stood with an air of confidence as Stephanie glowered. "Do us a favour?"

His interest hit an all time high level. "What," Kenny asked curiously, "Can I do for you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipping Melina at the top of the ramp, Johnny lifted her back up and allowed her to twirl away from him. Spinning back toward him she forced a smile for the cameras and looked into his eyes. He was pleading with her, almost begging for her forgiveness. Melina ignored him, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips before he pulled her in tighter and kissed her deeply. Pressing a hand to his chest she pushed him away. "Let's just do this, okay?"

He watched as she lifted her belt high and paraded down the ramp, following her dutifully. Kenny glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing his partner's reluctance to get in the ring. Drawing a deep breath Johnny stepped back and ran toward the ring, sliding between his girlfriend's legs. Climbing the far turnbuckle he focussed his anger out into the crowd, completely missing Melina being attacked by Candice. Her shrill scream caught his attention, causing him to jump off the rope and grab her, pulling her away from the other Diva. "Whoa, whoa. I've got you."

Her gaze piercing his she took a minute to answer. "I know."

The Women's Champion stepped through the ropes as Johnny opened them for her and took her place at the corner. Seeing Kenny in the ring her mind drifted to Shane's offer. He had to have been kidding himself. Nothing, nothing would ever make her leave Johnny. Shane knew that ... that was what scared her the most. God only knows what lengths he would be prepared to go to split them up. Johnny swearing yanked her back down to earth as she dived into the ring. Before she even knew what was happening, she was thrown to the outside, her boyfriend was left on his own in the ring and Kenny was holding her back, preventing her from going to Johnny's aid. "The hell?" She demanded. "Kenny, let me go!"

He grasped her arms tighter as Johnny was pinned, only letting her go when the count was made. The former Intercontinental Champion groaned in pain as he rolled out of the ring, Melina rushing to his side. "Mel," he coughed. "Why didn't you break up the count?"

Recoiling, she sat back a little stunned. "I was being held back by Kenny," she protested softly. "I couldn't help it, I tried!"

Kenny came up to their side, handing Melina her belt. She snatched it off him, placing a hand on Johnny's torso. He shrugged it off, looking straight at the former Spirit Squad member. "Man, what happened?"

"I tried to get back in the ring Johnny," Kenny lied. "I was going to break up the count, but Melina stopped me." Her jaw dropped at his comments, temper flaring. "I'm sorry dude."

"I didn't!" She burst out achingly. Falling back to the floor she looked at the disappointment on Johnny's face, almost bursting into tears. "Johnny, I tried to get back in the ring, Kenny held me back." Shoving her arms forward she showed him the red fingerprints on her bicep. "Look!"

Climbing to his feet, Johnny helped Melina up and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Let's go." He said stiffly.

"Johnny ..."

"Mel, let's just get back to the hotel," he cut in. "Kenny, c'mon." Walking backwards up the ramp he resisted the urge to scream. Heading for the curtain he saw Stephanie standing to one side, a sadistic grin across her face as she clapped her hands together slowly, mocking the trio.

Kenny held out his hand to Johnny, who shook it. "Good match." He did the same to Melina, who simply glared at him ferociously. "Alright, alright," he smirked at her, holding his hands up in surrender as he backed away. "No foul."

Twisting around to face Johnny Melina was incensed. "Johnny, I did not hold him back!"

He looked like he was about to respond when Randy came running up to meet them. "What happened out there? Mel, why wouldn't Kenny let you get in the ring?"

A triumphant grin lit up her face as she realised Randy would be able to get her out of trouble. "I told you!" She informed Johnny in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"Mel, I believed you," he said to her awkwardly. "I just ..."

At a loss for words he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, lifting her in the air. Scowling, Stephanie's grin slid off her face. What had meant to be a divider between them had simply drawn them closer! Or that was how it looked...

Storming away, she missed Johnny setting Melina on the ground, her distraught expression matching his confused one. Looking over Johnny's shoulder, the Diva paled instantly at seeing Shane. As Johnny began to comfort her, she turned and ran away. Stunned, Johnny stood there with Randy as Melina bolted down the hall. "What did I do?" He asked Randy with a crestfallen expression on his face. "I just ..."

"Well, not believing her was mistake number one," Randy sighed. His eyes narrowed as he saw Shane walk briskly past, heading in the direction Melina had gone. "As for mistake number two..."


End file.
